257 Raisons
by Hanako Hayashi
Summary: Traduction de RemyDico5. Sherlock s'y était attendu. Il avait toujours considéré John comme étant à moitié sur le pas de la porte, susceptible de s'en aller à tout moment, et de partir faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait le laisser faire.
1. Insuffisant

**257 Raisons**

_**Titre original**__ : "__**257 Reasons Why"**_

_**Auteur**__ : __**Remy_Writes5**_

_**Résumé**__ : __Sherlock s'y était attendu. Il avait toujours considéré John comme étant à moitié sur le pas de la porte, susceptible de s'en aller à tout moment, et de partir faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait le laisser faire.  
_

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Me voilà enfin avec cette traduction qui attend... bah depuis un moment déjà ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de choisir plein de fics à traduire, à croire que je cherche à me noyer toute seule..._

_M'enfin ! J'espère que cette petite traduc' va vous plaire, elle toute mignonne, vraiment, même si un peu chaude par endroits._

_Sinon, je publierai le second chapitre la semaine prochaine, puis le dernier dans trois semaines, une fois revenue de mon voyage (car je n'aurais pas internet là-bas !). Comme d'habitudes pour les fautes, si vous en trouver, prévenez-moi =)  
_

_Bonne lecture ! Et laissez des reviews, que je connaisse votre avis !  
_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _**Insuffisant**_

Sherlock s'y était attendu. Il avait toujours considéré John comme étant à moitié sur le pas de la porte, qu'il était susceptible de s'en aller à tout moment, et de partir faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Et ce sans Sherlock, à jamais sans Sherlock.

Il devrait le laisser partir, il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. John méritait tellement mieux, et maintenant, il allait pouvoir aller chercher autre part.

Ça ne voulait pas dire que Sherlock devait le laisser faire, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser s'en aller. Ses bagages étaient déjà prêts, tout ce qui lui appartenait était parfaitement rangé dans deux valises. Il aurait dû y en avoir bien plus. Ils avaient vécu ensemble à Baker Street. Comment tout un morceau de vie pouvait-il n'être représenté que par seulement deux valises ?

Sherlock se releva avant même que John ait pu atteindre la porte, réduisant la distance entre eux.

"- John."

Ça sonna comme la prière d'un homme brisé.

"- Sherlock, je t'en prie."

John soupira lourdement, l'air épuisé. Il se dit que Sherlock était sur le point de provoquer une dispute. Il y avait déjà eu trop de disputes. La cause de tout ceci.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai.

Sherlock en était la cause. Il en avait toujours été la cause.

"- Ne fais pas ça." supplia Sherlock, plaçant une de ses mains contre la porte pour empêcher John de partir, pour le garder avec lui.

Ils étaient heureux ici. Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils plus y être heureux désormais ?

"- Sherlock, si tu n'enlèves pas ta putain de main de cette porte –"

"- Que feras-tu ?" le défia Sherlock.

La colère était bon signe. La colère n'était pas de l'indifférence. Sherlock savait comment gérer la colère.

"- Ne me pousse pas à bout, Sherlock." dit John, à travers ses dents serrées.

Sauf que c'est exactement ce que Sherlock fit, pousser John contre la porte, saisissant son visage et l'embrassant profondément. Il déplaça ses mains plus bas, et encercla les poignets de John, les remontant de chaque côté de sa tête.

John éloigna son visage, brisant le baiser.

"Sherlock, laisse-moi partir, maintenant." cracha-t-il énervé.

"- Non." répondit Sherlock, embrassant John tout le long de sa mâchoire puis plongeant son visage contre son cou. "Je ne peux pas."

"- Sherlock." souffla doucement John, avec inquiétude et affection.

Il tenait toujours à lui.

Sherlock relâcha ses poignets, soulagé de ce constat, et les deux mains de John vinrent dans son dos, agripper sa chemise en soie hors de prix.

"- S'il-te-plaît." murmura Sherlock, au paroxysme du désespoir.

John plaça un doigt sous le menton de Sherlock et releva sa tête, ses lèvres allant trouver les siennes. Sherlock eu l'impression qu'il pourrait s'y noyer, perdu par les sensations procurées par la langue de John qui taquinait la sienne. C'était trop, ce n'était pas assez. Vêtements. Beaucoup trop de vêtements. Sherlock tira le bas du pull de John, trop épais, de trop tout court. Il le dissimulait, dissimulait John. Rien ne devrait le cacher. Pas de lui. Pas de Sherlock. Jamais de lui.

Comprenant l'idée, John brisa le baiser et ainsi, Sherlock réussit à faire passer le pull par-dessus sa tête en un mouvement rapide. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une fois de plus tandis que les doigts de John tentaient maladroitement de déboutonner la chemise de Sherlock. Les mains de ce dernier s'étaient posées sur la poitrine nue de John, ressentant la chaleur qui en irradiait. Vivant. Ici même. John. _Mien_.

Finalement, John parvint à complètement déboutonner la chemise de Sherlock, avant de la faire glisser le long de ses épaules. Elle tomba gracieusement sur le plancher alors que John abaissait sa tête afin d'embrasser le torse face à lui, de tout son long. Il donna un coup de langue à l'un des tétons, faisant rouler l'autre entre son pouce et son index, ce qui amena Sherlock à gémir son prénom tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Plus, il lui en fallait plus.

La boucle de ceinture se trouvant sur le jean de John se retrouva entre les mains de Sherlock, et l'attirant encore plus près, il pressa son aine contre celle du blond. John abandonna le téton de Sherlock pour aller attaquer sa gorge, l'embrassant, la mordant, la clamant comme sienne.

Oui, oui, oui.

Les doigts de Sherlock longèrent le bord du jean de John jusqu'à en trouver la fermeture éclair, l'ouvrant brutalement.

Ardente.

Il pouvait sentit la chaleur ardente de l'excitation de John. Il avait besoin de la toucher. Il glissa ses doigts sous le boxer de John afin de l'entourer, le faisant ainsi haleter.

Toujours pas assez.

Bouche. Il avait besoin de le goûter. Sherlock se recula et tomba sur ses genoux, abaissant le pantalon et le caleçon de John.

Beau. Magnifique. Dur. _Mien_.

Sherlock grogna avant de prendre John en bouche, sentant la chair brûlante sur sa langue. Entendant John appeler son prénom, au-dessus de lui_. Oui, mes lèvres. Tu as toujours adoré mes lèvres. Tu disais qu'elles étaient parfaites. Je peux être parfait. Laisse-moi te montrer_, pensa Sherlock, suçant John de la manière exacte qu'il préférait. Il bougea sa tête d'avant en arrière, prenant John le plus profondément possible, observant ses yeux papillonner. Une de ses mains alla s'emparer des bourses face à lui, les faisant ensuite rouler dans sa paume.

"- Sherlock !" hurla John, tentant désespérément de le dégager en tirant ses cheveux.

À regret, Sherlock plia et s'éloigna, un "pop" humide accompagnant son geste. Il longea l'intérieur des cuisses de John en y déposant des baisers.

"- John."

Sherlock leva son regard jusqu'à lui, l'observant les yeux à moitié clos, avant de nicher son visage dans la touffe de poils, inhalant l'essence même de John, l'enivrant parfum de son excitation. Il remonta le long du sexe de John, en y déposant des baisers, puis donna un petit coup de langue sur son extrémité.

"- Viens ici." ordonna John, tirant Sherlock par le bras. Sherlock se retrouva sur ses pieds, pressant fermement ses lèvres contre celles de John. Il défit sa propre ceinture ainsi que sa fermeture éclair, abaissant son pantalon. Le premier contact entre leurs peaux brûlantes fut, pour Sherlock, pareil à un choc électrique traversant tout son corps.

"- Prends-moi, John." supplia Sherlock, écrasant son érection contre le ventre de John, sentant celle de ce dernier pressée contre sa cuisse.

"- Oui."

John avala péniblement sa salive et Sherlock observa sa pomme d'Adam monter, puis redescendre. Il pencha la tête vers le bas et la lécha, goûtant la peau salée de John. Il avait besoin d'être plus proche encore, de fusionner avec John, ainsi il ne pourrait pas partir. Il n'avait pas le droit pas partir, jamais.

Impossible de vivre sans lui. Besoin de lui. Indispensable. Indispensable pour le travail. Vital. Vital pour son bonheur. Vital pour tout.

Sherlock se dégagea de son pantalon et se positionna au sol sur ses mains et ses genoux. John s'agenouilla derrière lui et commença à déposer des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'il atteignit le bas de son dos, il continua à descendre, de plus en plus bas. De sa langue, il traça une longue bande, du périnée de Sherlock jusqu'à son entrée, le faisant haleter.

Il tendit les mains et sépara les fesses de Sherlock avant de plonger sa langue en lui. Sherlock, surpris, donna une petite ruée, sa tête rejetée en arrière alors qu'il grognait. Il commença à s'empaler sur le muscle l'explorant, sentant la langue de John le dilater peu à peu.

"- John. Oh mon Dieu. John, John, John." scandait Sherlock alors que la langue de John poussa plus loin en lui. "Prends-moi." gémit Sherlock désespérément. "John, prends-moi."

Tout en tournant encore un peu sa langue, John se dégagea. Il s'empara du lubrifiant posé sur son bureau et glissa facilement deux doigts. Sherlock se frotta d'avant en arrière contre eux, il lui en fallait plus, il les fallait plus profondément en lui, il lui fallait John. Le pouce de ce dernier frotta le long de son périnée, tandis que les deux doigts bougeaient comme de ciseaux en lui, l'étirant.

"John je t'en prie." cria Sherlock, posant sa tête sur ses avant-bras.

John l'ignora et inséra un troisième doigt, les faisant bouger d'avant en arrière sans ménagement, les enfonçant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait avant de les écarter. Sherlock laissa échapper un pleurnichement et poussa de nouveau vers eux, s'empalant de lui-même sur les doigts brusques de John, qui les recourba, caressant et taquinant la prostate de Sherlock, le faisant se tordre sur le sol.

"John." lâcha Sherlock en un pleur brisé. Il avait besoin que John le fasse sien.

John extirpa finalement ses doigts et Sherlock ferma ses yeux. Il sentit John agripper ses hanches puis commencer à frotter son érection le long de la fente de son postérieur.

"Stop John, s'il-te-plaît. Plus d'attente. Prends-moi." supplia Sherlock, plus que prêt.

Il sentit John se mettre en position puis son extrémité percer en lui, passant le cercle de muscle jusqu'à être à l'intérieur. Sherlock gémit et enfonça ses ongles dans la moquette.

"Plus." dit-il, le visage à moitié caché contre son bras. "Plus John. S'il-te-plaît."

John prit son temps, avançant en lui doucement, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock puisse sentir son bassin pressé contre lui. Puis il ressortit presque entièrement avant de se renfoncer brusquement en Sherlock.

"Oh mon Dieu." haleta Sherlock, griffant le sol.

John recommença, et Sherlock eut l'impression d'être en pleine chute libre. Il devait sûrement être en chute libre. Tournoyant en direction de l'abîme, chutant sans pouvoir rien y changer. John le rattraperait, John le rattraperait toujours. Mais John était sur le point de partir, cela pourrait très bien être la dernière fois. Qu'était-il supposé faire ?

_Tu es impossible._ Sherlock entendit les mots résonner dans son esprit, ceux que Victor lui avait lancé lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

_Tu penses que je suis amoureux de toi ? Qui pourrait bien t'aimer pour ce que tu es ? Tu es pareil à un gosse. _Les mots de Sebastian suivirent ceux de Victor, et Sherlock ferma ses yeux encore plus fort. Ils avaient raison. Il était impossible à aimer.

Mais John était différent. John était censé être différent. Pourtant John s'en allait.

_Tu me rends malade ! Nous sommes engagés dans une relation Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas disparaître à l'intérieur de ta tête chaque fois que je fais quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas. Il faut que tu m'en parles.__  
_

Il ne pouvait pas. C'est juste qu'Il ne pouvait pas parler. Toutes ces émotions, tous ces sentiments. Ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

_Tu n'as pas de coeur.  
_

Il en avait un pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? S'il n'en avait pas, ça ne ferait pas aussi mal.

_Parle-moi, pour l'amour de ciel.  
_

"John, je t'en supplie !" hurla Sherlock, incertain de ce qu'il demandait. John empoigna ses hanches assez fort pour y laisser des marques et commença à s'enfoncer plus fort, plus loin, plus vite, oui, oui, oui_. Marque-moi. Si c'est la dernière fois, je veux que tout le monde sache que je t'ai un jour appartenu._

"- Sherlock." gémit John, collant son torse contre le dos de Sherlock et s'engouffrant en lui indéfiniment.

Il remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec sa langue, le faisant grogner. Le front de John reposait contre son dos, ce simple contact faisant vibrer sa peau d'excitation. John était là, maintenant. Il était toujours là, pour l'instant. Bientôt il ne le serait plus.

Toujours ici pour l'instant. _Concentre-toi là-dessus.  
_

"- John, John, John."

"- Seigneur, Sherlock."

"- John, s'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas. Reste avec moi. Je peux m'améliorer. Je peux être meilleur. J'ai besoin de toi. Je n'y survivrai pas. Je t'en prie, John. Je t'aime, je t'en prie."

"- Sherlock, putain. Sherlock."

John entoura l'érection de Sherlock et commença à le masturber. Au moment même où il sentit John le toucher, il jouit immédiatement, le plus fort de tous les orgasmes qu'il n'ait jamais eu, criant le prénom de John comme si c'était le seul mot existant dans la langue anglaise. John plongea plus loin en Sherlock, et le suivit, se vidant en lui tandis qu'il terminait avec quelques mouvements de va et viens. Le monde autour de Sherlock s'effaça et il ne resta que ce petit point de contact, le sexe de John en lui et son front posé contre son dos.

Toujours là. Pour le moment.

John se dégagea doucement et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Sherlock attendit un petit instant puis rampa vers lui, plaçant son corps contre John et sa tête sur son torse.

"- Est-ce tu vas quand même t'en aller ?" demanda doucement Sherlock.

"- Merde." jura John, pinçant l'arrête de son nez. "Sérieusement je n'en sais rien. Tu es parfois incroyablement frustrant, tu le sais ça ?"

"- On me l'a déjà dit." dit-il en un haussement d'épaule, dessinant lentement sur la peau de John, avec son doigt.

"- T'aimer est compliqué, tu ne rends pas la tâche facile." John laissa échapper un soupir d'insatisfaction.

"- Je suis désolé."

"- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu es comme ça. J'ai juste eu la malchance d'être l'idiot qui est tombé amoureux de toi."

"- Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux."

"- Je ne le suis pas, la plupart du temps. C'est juste qu'il y a des jours où tu m'énerves tellement. Parfois j'ai peur de finir par te blesser en disant quelque chose, ou en te frappant."

"- Je peux me débrouiller."

"- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Sherlock. C'est ça le problème. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de te faire quelque chose, quelque chose qui soit pire que de m'en aller."

"- Rien ne peut être pire que ça." Sherlock approcha sa main et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de John. "Quoi que tu aies à dire, dit-le, quoi que tu aies à faire, fais-le, tant que es toujours là quand ça se termine."

"- Je ne sais pas si c'est la solution, Sherlock."

"- Juste, ne pars pas, s'il-te-plaît."

Sherlock jeta son bras autour de John, d'une manière possessive. John avait des doutes et Sherlock voulait qu'il n'en ait aucun. Il ne supporterait pas de traverser ça, une fois de plus, dans quelques mois. Il avait besoin que John soit toujours à ses côtés, toujours près de lui, toujours présent. Il avait besoin que ce soit inconditionnel et inaltérable. Alors Sherlock se tourna vers John et prononça les seuls mots qui lui vinrent en tête. La solution à tous leurs problèmes.

"Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

_À suivre..._


	2. La liste

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Le second chapitre ? Déjà ? Eh bien oui, vu que vous avez été sages, le voici !  
Profitez-en, car le dernier chapitre arrivera le jeudi de la semaine prochaine, mais vu l'issue de ce chapitre, je pense que vous serez patients ^^_

_Attention, bien que le titre soit_ _**"257 Raisons"**__, vous vous douterez bien que l'auteur ne les a quand même pas toutes citées, ces raisons, hein =)_

_Sinon, excellente nouvelle, j'ai enfin reçu l'autorisation de traduire_ _**"The Loss of Flesh and Soul"**__ qui pour l'instant n'a pas encore de titre français (mais ça viendra). Le résumé est sur mon profil, et sachez que les situations des personnages sont inspirés des livres __**"Dragon Rouge"**__ et __**"Le Silence des Agneaux"**__. Donc à ceux qui ont toujours voulu voir un Sherlock meurtrier à la morale bien particulière et un John en justicier brisé par la vie, vous serez servis ! Enfin, pas que la fic sera traduite tout de suite hein =)_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _**La liste**_

John se redressa instantanément et Sherlock dû se rattraper afin de ne pas se cogner la tête contre le sol.

"- T'es sérieux ?" demanda John, se tournant pour faire face à un Sherlock repu et ayant l'air d'avoir été satisfait par son amant.

"- Évidemment que je le suis, pourquoi plaisanterais-je à propos d'une chose pareille ?" questionna à son tour le concerné, étirant ses longues jambes, ce qui eut le don de distraire John.

"- Tu veux te marier." John secoua la tête, incrédule. "Tu es fou."

"- C'est la solution parfaite à nos problèmes."

Sherlock s'appuya sur ses coudes et observa John lutter avec son jean avant de commencer à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

"- Pardon ?" John s'arrêta et baissa les yeux sur lui durant quelques instants. "Qu'est-ce qu'un mariage résoudrait exactement ? Ça n'apporterait qu'une seule chose; rendre la séparation encore plus compliquée si quelque chose tournait réellement mal."

"- Pourquoi quelque chose tournerait mal ?" s'enquit Sherlock, inquiet par ce que John avait supposé.

"- Putain Sherlock, j'étais à deux doigts de passer le pas de cette porte. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas affalé sur le canapé de Mike Stamford en ce moment même, c'est parce que tu– tu– eh bien tu le sais, tu étais présent." John rougit véritablement et Sherlock trouva cela incroyablement adorable. "Et maintenant tu penses que le meilleur moyen d'arranger les choses est de se marier. Pour l'amour du Ciel Sherlock, tu sors ça si rapidement après le sexe que je ne sais même pas si ce n'est pas juste l'état post-coïtal qui parle."

"- Je peux t'assurer que je suis parfaitement lucide." répliqua Sherlock, légèrement insulté qu'il suppose qu'un orgasme puisse rendre quelqu'un, d'aussi intelligent que lui, complètement idiot.

"- On ne lance pas une demande en mariage après un truc pareil, c'est tout."

"- Nous sommes ensemble depuis trois ans. N'est-ce pas la progression logique d'une relation ?"

"- Non, oui. Je veux dire, on ne demande pas une personne en mariage juste pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas, pas plus qu'on ne lui demande sa main en une tentative désespérée de régler tous ses problèmes. On se marie parce qu'on le veut, parce qu'on y est prêt. C'est un engagement pris l'un envers l'autre."

"- Oui, et ? Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce qu'implique un mariage."

"- Vraiment, Sherlock ? Parce tu n'en as vraiment pas l'air."

John se baissa et saisit sa chemise qui traînait sur le parquet.

"- Où vas-tu ?" demanda Sherlock alors que John enfila sa chemise et empoigna sa veste.

Un sentiment de panique commença à monter en lui tandis que John se dirigeait vers la porte.

"- Au pub, j'ai besoin d'un verre." répondit John tout en mettant sa veste.

"- Il y a de la bière dans le frigo." l'informa Sherlock, le coeur débutant une course folle. Il avait l'impression que la pièce tournait autour de lui.

"- J'ai besoin de prendre un verre dans un endroit où tu n'es pas." rétorqua John, claquant un peu la porte en s'en allant.

Sherlock se sentit trembler jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. La seule chose qui le réconforta fut de voir que John avait laissé ses valises. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et s'assit au beau milieu du parquet, quelque peu abattu.

"- Youhou." appela Mme Hudson, toquant à leur porte avant d'entrer. Elle jeta un oeil aux valises de John puis à Sherlock, assis nu sur le sol. "Oh, Sherlock." dit-elle affectueusement, attrapant la couverture posée sur le dossier du fauteuil de John et s'approchant afin de la placer autour de lui. "Que s'est-il passé, mon chéri ?"

"- Tout va bien, Mme Hudson." affirma Sherlock, serrant un peu plus la couverture autour de lui.

"- Sherlock, que s'est-il passé ?" questionna sévèrement Mme Hudson cette fois-ci.

"- John était sur le point de me quitter." répondit misérablement Sherlock.

"- Oh, Sherlock chéri." Mme Hudson plaça un bras autour de lui et le serra fortement.

"- Je lui ai demandé de rester, puis nous avons eu une relation sexuelle."

"- Oui, je vous ai entendu. S'il-vous-plaît, souvenez-vous que les murs ne sont pas très épais. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous le dit."

"- Bien sûr, Mme Hudson." acquiesça Sherlock. "Mais on était pris dans le feu de l'action et tout le reste."

"- Oui, je comprends. Et sinon, où est passé John ?"

"- Il est allé au pub." lui annonça Sherlock avec amertume.

"- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?"

'- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai fait quelque chose ?" s'enquit Sherlock un sourcil levé, visiblement offensé.

"- Eh bien, ce n'est pas son genre de partir précipitamment après que vous deux ayez eu une relation sexuelle, sauf si c'est pour une de vos affaires." Sherlock resta un moment la bouche grande ouverte face à elle. "Les murs sont fins, souvenez-vous. J'ai dû investir dans une machine à dormir, vu le rythme que vous entretenez certaines nuits. Il semble que John a de l'endurance."

"- Oui, il en a."

Mme Hudson lui sourit et eu l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Sherlock soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"- J'ai demandé à John de m'épouser."

"- Oh, vous imbécile." le gronda Mme Hudson, le frappant sur le coin de la tête.

"- Quoi ?" Sherlock la fixa, choqué. "Quoi ?"

"- On ne fait une demande en mariage comme ça. On ne demande pas à quelqu'un de l'épouser en dernier recours quand les choses vont mal. Il faut le demander une fois que vous êtes tous les deux incroyablement heureux et que vous n'imaginez pas que la vie puisse devenir encore meilleure."

"- J'avais mes raisons..."

"- C'étaient de mauvaises raisons." Mme Hudson fronça les sourcils. "Maintenant vous allez courir après votre docteur et lui dire que vous retirez ce que vous avez dit, que tout ce que voulez, c'est qu'il reste."

"- Non" rétorqua Sherlock, grognon.

"- Sherlock Holmes, allez le chercher immédiatement et enfilez quelques vêtements ou vous allez scandaliser le voisinage."

"- Non." répéta Sherlock, regardant ailleurs.

"- Très bien." renonça Mme Hudson, se relevant et laissant un Sherlock affligé sur le sol. "Restez-ici et laissez la meilleure chose qui vous soit jamais arrivé vous glisser entre les doigts. Seul Dieu sait comment il fait pour vous supporter."

Mme Hudson leva les mains en signe d'abandon et s'en alla, claquant la porte derrière elle. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude avec les gens. Et dire qu'ils prétendaient que c'était lui qui était trop dramatique.

Sherlock jeta un regard aux bagages de John près de la porte, ayant comme l'impression qu'ils se moquaient de lui. Il n'aimait pas penser au fait que John ait été à ça de s'en aller.

Il laissa la couverture tomber au sol tandis qu'il se releva puis alla les ramasser. Il les ramena dans leur chambre, qu'ils partageaient, et commença à tout déballer. John avait pris la plupart de ses vêtements, son arme et une trousse de toilette. Cela aurait été suffisant pour ne pas avoir à revenir avant un long moment, et ce même juste afin de récupérer le reste de ses affaires. Ce constat fit trembler Sherlock et il défit tout rapidement, remettant chaque objet à sa place.

Lorsque tout fut rangé, Sherlock s'habilla. Il avait prévu de mettre son pyjama mais se vêtit, à la place, de la chemise que John avait dit préférer le plus dans sa collection, et d'un pantalon. Il ne pouvait pas laisser John seul trop longtemps. Qu'adviendrait-il si à chaque minutes passées au pub il décidait que c'était une bonne idée, de partir ?

Sherlock enfila ses chaussettes et ses chaussures rapidement avant de s'emparer de son manteau et de passer la porte en courant. Il héla un taxi et tapota ses doigts contre sa jambe, se sentant agité et incertain. Il se sentirait mieux une fois qu'il verrait John. Ce dernier avait toujours un effet réconfortant.

Sherlock balança presque l'argent au conducteur et fut hors du taxi avant même qu'il ne se soit complètement arrêté.

John était installé au bar, regardant la rediffusion d'un match de football à la télé. Au moment même où Sherlock le vit, la douleur dans sa poitrine s'amoindrit. John ne le regarda pas avant qu'il se soit assis sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Il jeta un oeil à sa montre.

"- Vingt-six minutes." dit John, attrapant son portefeuille et tendant un billet de cinq livres au barman. "J'avais parié que ça t'en prendrait moins de dix."

"- John, nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous marier." laissa échapper Sherlock. "Il est parvenu à mon attention que je m'y suis mal pris à ce sujet. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on se marie, j'ai juste besoin que tu restes avec moi, s'il-te-plaît."

"- Seigneur." John le fixa avec incrédulité. "Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'épouser, Sherlock. Mais juste, pas comme ça."

"- Mme Hudson a dit qu'il ne fallait pas le demander avant d'être tous les deux parfaitement heureux ensemble."

"- C'est une femme intelligente, tu devrais l'écouter." répondit John, en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

"- Je ne suis pas… Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose avant."

"- Je le sais." déclara John en regardant Sherlock avec affection. Il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux se trouvant sur la nuque de Sherlock et le poussa vers l'avant, ainsi, leurs fronts reposèrent l'un contre l'autre. "Je t'aime, espèce de fou furieux. As-tu la moindre idée de combien ça a été dur pour moi, de faire mes valises ? Rien que d'imaginer te quitter était douloureux, et à chaque instant j'espérais que tu m'arrêterais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous devrions nous marier."

"- J'ai en tête deux cent cinquante-sept raisons pour lesquelles nous devrions nous marier."

"- Quoi ?" John se recula. "Tu es sérieux ?"

"- Évidemment que je le suis." Sherlock se commanda un scotch pendant que John le regardait, les yeux écarquillés largement. "Que penses-tu que j'ai fait durant les vingt-six dernières minutes ? Bon, à part déballer tes affaires, parler à Mme Hudson et prendre un taxi jusqu'ici. Mais comme tu le sais, je suis très doué côté multitâche."

"- Plus de cent raisons ?" John prit une grosse gorgée de sa pinte. "Comment est-ce possible qu'il y ait autant de raisons ?"

"- Je t'ai dit que c'était la solution à nos problèmes et ce n'est pas comme si je n'y avais pas déjà pensé avant ce soir." lui dit Sherlock, buvant un petit peu de sa boisson.

John ne dit plus un mot, étudiant apparemment la question. Il fut étrangement silencieux sur le chemin de retour, dans le taxi. Sherlock tenta d'engager la conversation mais John ne répondit que par monosyllabes ou grognements. Mais au moins, lorsqu'ils grimpèrent ensemble dans le lit, John plaça ses bras autour de Sherlock, et ils s'endormirent collés l'un à l'autre, le corps de John assurant à Sherlock qu'il était toujours là.

**xXxXx**

John se réveilla le matin suivant pour trouver le côté du lit, celui où dort habituellement Sherlock, vide et froid. Ça n'était pas inhabituel, encore moins lors des jours de congé de John. Généralement, Sherlock s'en allait afin de laisser John profiter d'une courte grasse matinée, dont lui-même ne profitait jamais d'ailleurs. John supposait que pour Sherlock, faire la grasse matinée était très ennuyeux vu qu'il parvenait à peine à garder un rythme de sommeil régulier. Et la seule raison pour laquelle ce rythme fut instauré avec succès était qu'il aimait aller au lit en même temps que John, ainsi ils pouvaient se câliner un peu avant de s'endormir.

Ce qui était inhabituel, en revanche, c'était les feuilles reposant sur l'oreiller de Sherlock, agrafées ensemble. Il y avait du thé et des toasts sur la table de nuit et John se redressa, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Il commença par prendre une gorgée de thé, sentant que c'était réellement la meilleure façon de débuter la journée. Puis il attrapa les feuilles et les survola tout en mâchouillant son toast.

Sherlock avait été assez aimable pour placer un en-tête géant sur les feuilles, histoire que John sache précisément de quoi il s'agissait.

"257 raisons pour lesquelles nous devrions nous marier" était le titre et John grogna. Il les feuilleta et vit, qu'en effet, Sherlock les avait toutes tapées, les deux cent cinquante-sept raisons. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé avant de commencer sa lecture.

La liste était très…minutieuse. Sherlock n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, du coup la liste comprenait à peu près tout ce à quoi John aurait pu penser.

Certaines raisons tournaient autour de l'aspect pratique :

7. Si l'un d'entre nous se retrouvait blessé et à l'hôpital, nous serions autorisés à rester dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, en tant qu'époux. Les choses étant comme elles sont pour le moment, aucun d'entre nous n'a ce droit.

25. Nous pourrions avoir un compte commun, et donc tu n'aurais plus besoin de t'inquiéter à propos de l'argent. Cela pourrait également te faciliter la vie lorsque tu iras faire les courses. Moins de chances d'avoir de discussions houleuses avec des machines, à propos de puces.

138. Nous pourrions acheter le 221B et en faire officiellement notre domicile, bien que je doute que Mme Hudson nous jette dehors un jour.

200. Si nous en venions à décider que nous voulons adopter un enfant, nous aurions plus de chances en étant mariés qu'en étant simplement ensemble.

John s'arrêta pour penser un peu à cette dernière. Il ne savait même pas que Sherlock avait ne serait-ce que pensé à des enfants, sans parler de possiblement vouloir en avoir un. Ce n'était pas vraiment une chose dont ils avaient parlé. John se fit une petite note mentale, histoire de se rappeler d'en parler plus tard avec Sherlock.

D'autres étaient plus sentimentales :

2. Je pourrais t'appeler "mon mari", et j'avoue beaucoup apprécier l'idée.

88. Tu porterais un costume pour la cérémonie. Tu es vraiment beau dans un costume, mais as si peu d'occasion d'en mettre.

135. Nous aurions assurément toujours l'autre pour payer la caution, si l'un se retrouvait en prison.

199. Nous nous en irions un moment pour notre lune de miel. Bien qu'en temps normal, nous pourrions juste partir quelque part un moment. Mais les gens nous dérangeraient moins en sachant que nous sommes en lune de miel.

207. Il y aurait moins de chance que tu me quittes si nous nous mariions.

250. J'arrêterais de m'inquiéter à propos de toi cherchant quelqu'un de mieux que moi, du moins je ne m'en inquièterais plus tous les jours.

Quelques-unes semblaient assez égoïstes :

14. Mycroft arrêterait de me harceler à ce propos (oui, il le fait quand tu n'es pas là. Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai demandé).

56. Si tu avais une alliance autour de ton doigt, les gens flirteraient moins avec toi. Plus particulièrement les femmes. Tu es si horriblement gentil parfois, ce qui les encourage, et tu ne t'en rends peut-être même pas compte.

149. Tout le monde saurait que tu as des obligations envers moi et que tu m'as fait don de ta vie.

Et finalement, en fin de liste, celles que John attendait.

256. Parce que nous nous aimons l'un l'autre.

257. Je veux t'épouser (vraiment John, je pensais que ces deux là étaient évidentes).

John sourit et bu de nouveau un peu de thé, pour ensuite se rendre compte qu'il avait refroidi durant sa lecture. Il reposa la tasse sur la table de nuit et sortit du lit. Il trouva Sherlock assis dans son fauteuil en cuir noir, pinçant les cordes de son violon. John avança et s'installa sur les genoux de Sherlock, chevauchant ses cuisses.

"- Tu es un idiot." annonça chaleureusement John tout en entourant le visage de Sherlock de ses mains et en amenant leurs lèvres à se rencontrer.

Ses mains se déplacèrent pour aller agripper les épaules de Sherlock, puis alors que le baiser se chargeait de désir et s'approfondissait, elles allèrent s'échouer dans ses boucles épaisses. Le grand brun eu finalement à se reculer, laissant tomber sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

"- C'est un oui, alors ?" demanda-t-il le souffle court.

"- Non." John secoua la tête, puis vit Sherlock s'affaisser, une lueur de profonde tristesse apparaissant dans ses yeux. "Non, non, non, je veux juste dire que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Je vais aller rendre visite à ma soeur, à Dublin."

"- Mais tu détestes lui rendre visite." Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

"- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'être là où tu ne scruteras pas tous mes faits et gestes. J'ai besoin d'être à une certaine distance pour pouvoir y penser."

"- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas y penser ici ?" interrogea Sherlock, boudant visiblement, mais laissant ses mains parcourir le dos de John sur toute sa longueur.

"- Parce que tu seras là, à me casser les pieds là-dessus jusqu'à ce que je te donne une réponse. C'est une grosse décision à prendre, Sherlock, pas une à prendre à la légère. Si nous le faisons, si nous le faisons vraiment, ça sera pour le restant de nos jours. Ça mérite une certaine réflexion."

Sherlock se pencha en avant et blottit son visage dans le cou de John qui caressa délicatement ses cheveux, le réconfortant.

"Trois jours. Juste trois jours, je te le promets. Je ne supporterai plus Harry au-delà de ça, de toute façon."

"- Ok." Sherlock murmura son accord, même si John vit que ça ne lui plaisait toujours pas.

"- Ok." répéta John, tirant gentiment sur les cheveux de Sherlock afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent de nouveau.

**xXxXx**

La nuit avant le départ de John pour Dublin, Sherlock s'endormit en le serrant encore plus fort que d'habitude, ne voulant pas qu'il s'en aille. Le lendemain matin, l'air était chargé de tristesse et d'inconfort. Sherlock avait vérifié les bagages de John plusieurs fois afin de s'assurer qu'il avait pris le nécessaire pour trois jours, et rien de plus. Il ne le supporterait pas si John partait pour plus longtemps que ça, surtout pas en laissant sa question sans réponse.

"- Dans trois jours, je serai revenu." promit John, donnant à Sherlock un baiser d'adieu, devant la porte.

"- Trois jours."

Sherlock tenta de sourire et d'agiter la main en signe d'au-revoir, alors que John s'en allait, mais il eut du mal à y parvenir. Il observa John monter dans un taxi, au travers de la fenêtre, puis disparaître au coin de la rue, avec cette impression bizarre d'avoir l'estomac tout retourné.

**xXxXx**

Les trois jours sans John furent une véritable torture. En général, lorsque John partait pour de longs voyages, Sherlock passait le temps en se perdant dans sa tête, faisant ainsi passer les heures plus rapidement. John avait tendance à être en colère contre lui lorsqu'il rentrait, en général après avoir remarqué que Sherlock n'avait pas mangé, ni dormi, durant son temps passé au loin. Cette fois-ci, il pensa que John comprendrait.

Par contre il fut incapable de se perdre dans sa tête, car il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'analyser, sans cesse, la probabilité que John lui dise non. Les chances n'étaient pas de son côté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un meurtre, même à moitié décent. Il considéra brièvement d'acheter des cigarettes ou quelque chose d'encore plus fort, mais il avait été clean durant des années et ne voulait pas risquer ça. De plus, John serait vraiment en colère contre lui, s'il revenait à la maison et réalisait ce qu'il avait fait.

Il sortait son portable toutes les trente secondes, vérifiant si John lui avait envoyé quelque chose. Il avait écrit plus d'une centaine de messages, certains demandant comment se portait John, d'autres le suppliant de rentrer à la maison, tous avaient été supprimés. Il avait passé soixante-douze heures sans John, mais ce comme s'il avait passé tout une vie entière sans lui. Il était agité, irritable, et à ne surtout pas laisser en présence d'autres êtres humains jusqu'à ce que John revienne.

Du coup, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et les bruits de pas caractéristiques de John sautant les marches dans les escaliers, Sherlock fut sur ses pieds en un instant. John ouvrit la porte avec violence puis s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle, et laissant son sac glisser et tomber de son épaule. Sherlock eut l'impression de sentir son coeur s'arrêter, il retenait sa respiration, attendant. John traversa la pièce en quelques pas et captura ses lèvres en un baiser brûlant. Sherlock l'entoura de ses bras en réponse, et lorsque John le rapprocha davantage, il se dit que c'était bon signe.

John brisa l'étreinte, veillant à ce que leurs regards ne se quittent pas d'une semelle, coupant ainsi le souffle à Sherlock. Le visage du médecin s'étira en un large sourire, et il leva une main afin de passer son pouce sur une des pommettes de Sherlock.

"- Oui." annonça-t-il, donnant enfin sa réponse à la question posée, et Sherlock se sentit vraiment très léger brusquement. "Oui, Sherlock, oui. Mille fois oui."

"- John." Une houle d'émotion s'écrasa sur lui, et il baissa les yeux afin d'observer l'homme qui deviendrait bientôt son époux. Ce moment fut finalement brisé par un gloussement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, et John eut l'air momentanément surpris, avant de le rejoindre.

Ils rirent et s'embrassèrent tout en se murmurant des "Je t'aime", et Sherlock souhaita qu'ils restent ainsi pour toujours, tout en réalisant que oui, plus rien ne changerait jamais.

_À suivre..._


	3. Monsieur et Monsieur Watson-Holmes

_**Note de la traductrice** : Hello tout le monde ! Bon alors, je sais que j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre hier, mais rentrer d'Orly s'est avéré plus long que prévu, et du coup je suis arrivée chez moi vers 2 heures du matin ^^_

_Mais bon ! Le voici ! _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolé à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu._

_Bonne lecture à vous =)  
Et hey ! Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Benedict !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _**Monsieur et Monsieur Watson-Holmes**_

Sherlock et John entrèrent dans leur appartement en faisant claquer la porte contre le mur, leurs mains se baladant sans honte sur le corps de l'autre. C'est les lèvres scellées qu'ils se tirèrent l'un l'autre en direction de la chambre. Sherlock ferma la porte du 221B d'un coup de pied, puis se mit à faire reculer John à travers la cuisine.

"- Serons-nous maudits parce que je ne t'ai pas porté en passant la porte d'entrée ?" demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, afin de donner à John un meilleur accès à sa gorge.

Tous deux réussirent à s'extraire de leurs chaussures sans avoir à s'arrêter et en défaire les lacets.

"- Hey, pourquoi c'est moi la mariée dans l'histoire ?" s'indigna John en mordillant la gorge offerte.

"- Tu es celui qui est habillé en blanc." fit remarquer Sherlock.

"- Uniquement parce qu'à cause de ta peau pâle, le blanc ne te va pas du tout. Ça te donne carrément l'air d'un mort." argua John en le poussant sur la porte de la chambre, ce qui l'ouvrit.

"- Le blanc se marie bien avec ta peau bronzée." dit Sherlock, l'air appréciateur alors qu'il capturait de nouveau les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

John s'assit avec lenteur sur le lit, s'y recula un peu lorsque Sherlock grimpa avec lui, puis s'empara de la cravate du grand brun pour l'attirer vers lui.

"- Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que tu as accepté de porter une cravate pour moi." Il en attrapa le noeud et commença à le défaire. "Bien que j'aurais voulu de te voir avec ta chemise déboutonnée, exhibant ton cou et ton torse, qui attendent désespérément de se faire honorer par une paire de lèvres."

"- Hmm..." approuva Sherlock au moment même où John fit glisser sa cravate, la lui retirant. "C'est pour ça que je n'en porte jamais."

"- Vraiment ?" John haussa un sourcil. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu les trouves étouffantes et agaçantes ?"

"- Bon, peut-être un peu."

Sherlock saisit John par les épaules et l'allongea délicatement contre les oreillers. Les jambes du plus âgé étaient écartées, ses genoux remontés, et Sherlock s'installa entre elles. John enroula ses doigts dans les boucles brunes et abaissa la tête à qui elles appartenaient, afin d'entamer un nouveau baiser.

"- Les criminels sont sympas, de s'être tenus tranquilles aujourd'hui." dit John en retirant à Sherlock sa veste de costume noire. Celui-ci s'installa sur ses cuisses d'ailleurs, pour que John puisse se relever et retirer la sienne.

"- Espérons qu'ils se tiennent également tranquilles durant les deux semaines à venir."

John, qui déboutonnait la chemise de Sherlock, s'interrompit en plein milieu.

"- Deux semaines ?"

"- Ah, c'est vrai. Surprise !" annonça gaiement Sherlock. "Cadeau de mariage de la part de Mycroft."

"- Eh ben, deux semaines en Italie, à ne rien faire d'autre que de s'envoyer en l'air et faire nos touristes ? Tu t'ennuieras comme un rat mort avant le troisième jour."

John afficha un rictus et s'attela à finir de déboutonner la chemise de Sherlock.

"- Oh, je suis persuadé que tu trouveras différents moyens de m'occuper, tous très intéressants."

"- J'espère que tu sais parler Italien, car je suis nul."

"- Si ! Parlo bene l'italiano."

"- Oh Seigneur." grogna John, s'enflammant littéralement en l'entendant parler Italien, avec cette voix rendue encore plus grave par l'excitation. Il tira brusquement la chemise de Sherlock hors de son pantalon avant de la lui enlever, puis il se mit à parcourir le torse désormais nu face à lui. "C'est bien, on pourra se déplacer facilement durant ces deux semaines en Italie."

"- En effet, bien que, j'en ai peur, nous ne passions qu'une seule semaine là-bas." avoua Sherlock, défaisant rapidement les boutons du gilet de John, puis ceux de la chemise se trouvant en-dessous. "Mycroft nous a réservé une chambre d'hôtel à Paris, pour la deuxième semaine."

"- Dieu tout puissant. Il se montre extrêmement généreux dit donc."

"- C'est vrai. J'imagine qu'il est juste soulagé que ça soit enfin arrivé. Il tenait absolument à ce que je me marie tant que notre mère est encore en vie."

"- Ta mère m'a paru en forme." John fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage.

"- Oh, tu connais Mycroft, il s'inquiète tout le temps." Sherlock mit fin à la conversation concernant Mycroft, et replia une des jambes de John et lui retirant sa chaussette.

"- Et je suppose que la France t'est familière également." présuma John.

"- Oui." acquiesça Sherlock, se faufilant plus près de son amant et pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, soulevant sa deuxième jambe afin de lui retirer sa chaussette à elle aussi.

"- Youhou !" appela la voix de Mme Hudson, en provenance du salon.

Sherlock et John se figèrent, les yeux écarquillés et retenant leur souffle, tout en priant que Mme Hudson n'entre pas dans la chambre. Sauf qu'ils avaient laissé la porte grande ouverte, et du coup, rien ne put dissuader la femme d'avancer.

"Sherlock ? John ? Vous êtes là ?"

John grimaça, s'attendant à l'inévitable alors qu'il entendait Mme Hudson se rapprocher. Il laissa échapper un juron silencieux lorsqu'elle apparut sur le pas de la porte.

"Oh mon Dieu." lâcha-t-elle face à la scène qui s'offrait devant elle. "Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais il y a tout un tas de colis qui ne cessent d'arriver. Je pense qu'ils viennent de vos fans et de gens qui vous soutiennent. Il y en a vraiment beaucoup, alors je voulais savoir ce que vous vouliez que j'en fasse."

"- Jetez-les aux ordures." proposa Sherlock, l'air dédaigneux.

"- Sherlock !" gronda John.

"- Mme Hudson..." reprit calmement ce dernier en sortant du lit. "Vous êtes libre d'ouvrir les cadeaux et de prendre ce qui vous plaira. Nous vous faisons confiance pour ce qui est de décider si l'un d'entre pourra nous servir, quant au reste, faites-en ce que vous voulez. Mais là, tout de suite, j'ai réellement besoin de baiser mon mari, je suis sûr que vous comprenez."

Sur ce, il lui ferma la porte au nez, puis la verrouilla, avant de repartir en direction du lit.

"- Jamais rien n'excuse la grossièreté, jeune homme, mais étant donné les circonstances, je vous excuserai." ajouta Mme Hudson à travers la porte, juste avant de s'en aller.

"- Je suis ton mari désormais, hein ?" songea John, le sourire aux lèvres. "J'imagine que je n'avais pas encore tout à fait réalisé, mais tu es le mien aussi. Mon mari."

"- J'aime beaucoup la façon dont ça sonne. Redis-le." ordonna Sherlock tout en remontant sur le lit, et accessoirement sur les hanches de John.

"- Mon mari." répéta-t-il, faisant courir ses mains sur le torse de Sherlock.

"- Oui..." dit le détective en se penchant afin d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de sa moitié, avant d'ordonner de nouveau "Encore."

"- Mon mari." murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Sherlock.

Ils retirèrent rapidement le peu de vêtements qui leur restait, leurs mains déshabillant l'autre avec violence. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas trop sur les préliminaires, sachant qu'ils auraient les deux semaines à venir pour pouvoir faire l'amour lentement. À l'instant même, ils désiraient juste désespérément se sentir l'un contre l'autre.

Sherlock, par contre, prit quand même soin de préparer John tout en lui offrant une fellation. Ce dernier avait placé ses jambes sur les épaules de son époux, qui avait présentement placé trois doigts en lui. John s'arqua sur le lit, allant plus loin encore dans la bouche de Sherlock. Relevant la tête d'entre ses jambes, Sherlock continua de détendre John avec ses doigts.

"Oh Seigneur. Je suis prêt. Prends-moi. Viens."

John prit Sherlock par les cheveux, tentant de le tirer à lui. Ensuite il s'empara du lubrifiant posé sur le lit, et en fit couler sur ses doigts. Il frotta ses deux mains ensemble afin de les réchauffer, avant de se mettre à caresser et l'érection de Sherlock, l'enduisant de gel. Et enfin, il écarta au maximum ses jambes, s'offrant.

"Dépêche-toi, viens."

Sherlock se rua sur lui, dévorant ses lèvres tandis qu'il entrait doucement en lui. Il se retira, et le pénétra de nouveau, plus profondément. Et il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus aller plus loin.

"- Oh mon Dieu." grogna John.

Son amant stoppa tout mouvement, savourant la sensation d'être enfoui si loin en lui.

"Putain, bouge espèce d'enfoiré." râla John, qui saisit les fesses de Sherlock, l'encourageant à reprendre ses mouvements.

"- Est-ce donc une façon de parler à son époux ?" réprimanda l'enfoiré en question, qui se retira de nouveau, de sorte à ce qu'il ne resta plus que son extrémité en John, puis il revint avec force en un seul coup de rein.

"- Soulève ma jambe." supplia John.

Passant son bras sous le genou du médecin, Sherlock replia la dite jambe contre le corps auquel elle appartenait, et sa jumelle s'enroula autour du grand brun. Sherlock réitéra son mouvement précédent, et John haleta, agrippé aux draps.

"- Oh Seigneur, là. Refais-le."

S'y voyant contraint, Sherlock prit prise sur la tête de lit, et ré-entra une fois de plus en lui, en un coup de rein puissant.

"Putain, Sherlock. Plus. Plus fort. Vas-y !"

Tout en observant John, s'abandonnant sous lui à chaque coup de butoir parfaitement placé, Sherlock accéléra la cadence. L'une des mains du blond, dont les lèvres laissaient échapper tout un tas de jurons, alla s'accrocher dans le dos de Sherlock, et son érection luisante, prise entre leurs deux corps, tapait contre son estomac.

"- Oh, oh John, touche toi, je vais bientôt..." gémit Sherlock, voulant qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme ensemble.

John envoya une main entourer son sexe suintant, se masturbant en rythme avec chacune des poussées de Sherlock.

"- Putain ! Sherlock ! Ça y est, je..." hurla John alors qu'au même instant, tout devint blanc et qu'une vague de plaisir s'abattit sur lui.

Il se rependit sur sa main et son ventre, et entendit vaguement Sherlock, dont les hanches tressaillaient, prononcer son prénom avant de se vider en lui.

Ce qui fit revenir John à lui furent les lèvres de Sherlock sur le siennes. Il sortit lentement de son état post-orgasmique et se mit à répondre au baiser.

"Si c'est un aperçu de ce à quoi ressemblera notre mariage, je pense qu'on s'en sortira très bien." rit John, le souffle encore quelque peu coupé.

Sherlock se retira et attrapa quelques mouchoirs afin de les nettoyer. Une fois ceci accompli, les deux s'allongèrent de sorte à se retrouver face à face, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et les jambes entremêlées.

"Je n'y crois pas, aujourd'hui était bien réel. Nous sommes mariés."

"- En effet, tu es mon mari désormais, John Watson-Holmes." affirma Sherlock en l'embrassant tendrement.

John se mordilla la lèvre inférieure durant une seconde ou deux.

"- Est-ce que tu le pensais, ce que tu as mis sur la liste, à propos de vouloir une famille ?"

"- Hm." Sherlock y réfléchit un moment. "Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment discuté, et je ne me suis jamais imaginé ayant des enfants, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, avec toi dans le décor, l'idée semble moins... alarmante."

"- Donc, éventuellement, tu voudrais des enfants ?"

"- Je pense, oui. Nous pourrions toujours adopter, ou peut-être que Molly pourrait être notre mère porteuse. Je doute qu'elle ait besoin de son utérus durant les années à venir."

"- Sherlock, on ne demandera pas à Molly de nous prêter son utérus !" tonna John en roulant des yeux face au manque de respect de son époux.

"- Tu as raison, ses problèmes de sociabilité pourraient être transmis à l'enfant, nous allons éviter."

"- C'est sûr qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec toi, qui est si sociable." plaisanta John en secouant la tête.

"- J'ai bien réussi à te charmer, n'est-ce pas ?" pointa Sherlock en haussant un sourcil.

"- Oui, mais uniquement parce que je suis vraiment, très, très patient, et que tu es diablement bon au lit."

"- Ah." dit Sherlock en souriant. "Je me suis souvent demandé si je l'étais."

"- Pourquoi on n'essaierait déjà pas de passer notre lune de miel sans s'assassiner l'un l'autre, avant de se mettre à parler bébé ?" proposa John, tout câlinant les cheveux de son mari, ceux se trouvant à la base de sa nuque.

"- Excellente idée, Docteur Watson-Holmes."

"- Tu aimes vraiment prononcer notre nouveau nom, hein ?" dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

"- Oui." admit Sherlock sans peur. "Cela me rappelle que nous sommes liés jusqu'à la fin de nous jours. J'ai bien peur que tu sois coincé avec moi maintenant."

"- Je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde, Monsieur Watson-Holmes."

"- Aucun regret ?"

"- Pas l'ombre d'un seul."

_Fin_


End file.
